When it Rains it Pours
by Just delightful
Summary: Jackson and Maggie decide to have a little fun after a long and tough day. PRO Jaggie/ Maggie Pierce.


When it Rains it Pours

Her day started off rough. She woke up late and she did not sleep well. Bailey climbed into her bed and kicked her the whole night. When she went into the bathroom to get ready for her day, there was no hot water and she had to take a cold shower. She ran into Amelia in the hallway who reminded her about the surgery they were performing that morning and she needed to hurry up and get to the hospital. On top of that, Meredith was in a mood and was honking the horn outside nonstop.

"Okay Amelia, I'm coming."

Maggie quickly got dressed and ran out of the house with her toothbrush in her mouth. She hoped that her day would turn around when she got to the hospital and was able to just get a hug from her main squeeze Jackson. When they arrived, she was hoping to see Jackson before her surgery but, he was in surgery and wouldn't be out before she went in. She walked to OR 3 to meet Amelia. They scrubbed and went to perform the surgery. Once she was done with her part, she was paged to the ER for an emergency consult because two of the Cardio attendings called out.

"Can this day get any worse?" She said to Amelia, as she ran down to the ER and met Owen.

...

"Owen, what you got?"

Disgruntled patient complaining of chest pain. As she went to check on him, he punched her right in the face, knocking her off her feet into the gurney. "Pierce are you okay. Pierce?"

"I'm fine. I'm Okay." She said as she got up, "Parker check on Dr. Pierce." After getting checked by Parker, she continued to work. The patient was then strapped down.

Owen asked her, "How are you feeling Pierce."

"I'm fine Dr. Hunt. I really wasn't expecting that. I thought I would have learned from the last time. It happened so quickly."

"Well I am happy you are okay."

She left the ER and went to the attendings lounge where she saw Meredith and Amelia.

"What happened to your face Maggie? Meredith asked turning Maggie's head to get a better look.

"A patient hit me. I'm fine though." Maggie replied.

"Let's go," Amelia said

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to CT to check you out to make sure you don't have a concussion like last time."

Amelia checked Maggie out and she was fine.

"I told you I was fine,'' Maggie said as they left the CT room.

They went to the cafeteria to grab a bite. Maggie saw Jackson sitting alone, reading a magazine and eating his lunch. She grabbed her food and as she approached him, he ran toward her kissed her on the forehead, "emergency consult in the ER," and he ran off.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"I'm just having a really bad day. It started off bad and it just keeps getting worse."

"It will get better,'' Amelia said while giving her a hug.

...

She performed multiple consults and performed 2 emergency surgeries the rest of the day. Things continued to pile on and she pushed on.

When her shift was over, she walked into the attendings lounge and collapsed onto the sofa. After 10 minutes she was able to get up. She changed and got ready to leave. Before she left, she walked to the OR board to see where Jackson was. She went to watch him perform his surgery for a little while. They did that from time to time. He saw her in the gallery and looked up at her and she smiled at him. Then his face changed. Unclear as to why he gave her that look, she shrugged it off, blew him a kiss and left the gallery and headed home.

Later that night, Jackson texted her.

J: Where are you?

M: "I'm at my place."

J: Okay. I'm coming over.

M: "It's late Jackson. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stay at your place.

J: "No, I am coming to see you right now. I'm already here. Come open the door."

M: "Okay. I'm coming."

As she opened the door, Jackson stood there with a scowl on his face. He was upset.

"What's wrong Jackson, What's happening?"

He pulled her outside and walked her to the porch swing.

"Maggie what happen to your face?"

"A patient hit me while I was trying to check his heart and breathing."

"Why am I finding this out now? I was so worried when I saw you in the gallery."

"I was going to tell you at lunch but you ran off to do a consult in the ER."

"You should have paged me or something. I need to know if anything happens to you. I tried to not rush my surgery I was so worried about you."

He took her face and cradled it in his hands. "Babe, you have to tell me these things. I am so sorry I ran off today. I had a pretty busy day. I woke up and all I could think about was you. When I turned to see if you were in my bed you weren't. I don't like it when I don't see you."

She reached for his hand. "I had a bad day too Jackson. I woke up late and it was nonstop. Multiple surgeries, consults, hit by a patient, and I wanted you too."

He continued to look at the bruises and stitches on her face. "Who stitched you up?

"Parker. He did a good job."

"I know they look perfect. I taught him well."

As they sat on the porch swing, holding hands, she put her head on his shoulder. "Today was an awful day. All day, all I could think was when it rains it pours and it was pouring all over me."

Then it started raining. Jackson looked down at her and she looked up at him. He stood up and pulled her into his chest. He whispered in her ear, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

They grabbed each other's hands and ran straight into the rain. They laughed and allowed the rain drops to just fall on their faces. He grabbed Maggie and planted the most passionate kiss on her lips, lifted her up and swung her around. He then gave her the biggest hug. As he put her down she looked up at him and said, "That is exactly what I needed. I love you Jackson."

He kissed her and whispered, "I love you too Maggie."


End file.
